Pyrallis
by Moonlit Shadow
Summary: The bond between a trainer and a pokemon is incredible. It's something no force can seperate. Not even death.


Moonlit: SHUT UP!! JUST…. SHUT UP!! I HATE YOU ALL!! Ki: She's lying.  
  
Moonlit: I don't own anything. And the girl's identity isn't revealed until the end… and NO, this is NOT a self-insertation. And it's supposed to be sad. So… and if you don't know who the girl is… well… then… (twitch)   
  
  


  
  
A warm breeze blew briskly across the vast plain outside Fallarbor town, causing a flurry of volcanic ash to spray playfully over the smiling forms of determined trainers. One in particular looked especially optimistic. A small, shriveled woman smiled youthfully, her soft silver hair glittering in the morning sunlight. Behind her trotted her faithful companion; a graying Typhlosion, his coat glossy despite his age. He cringed slightly with every step he took, arthritis plaguing him. His trainer laughed and walked faster, and he hurried to catch up, struggling against the urge to stop and rest. He dropped to all fours and charged, bringing back fond memories of battles long past…   
  
  


  
  
_"Pyrallis…" The soft voice of a young girl cooed, taking her small Cyndaquil out of her pokeball for the tenth time that day. "That's your name from now on." She smiled warmly at him. A girl of 10, she was full of hopes and dreams that only a child her age could wish for. Her dazzling blue eyes danced with excitement every time she spoke about the things they would accomplish together, such as beating thousands upon thousands of gym leaders, being the most powerful trainer in existence, meeting the legendary pokemon… He, being just a young Cyndaquil, would listen in fascination at her outrageous stories of all the things they would do, all the places they would go, and the people they would meet… He decided after only a day that he liked this girl. She was special… _  
  
  
  
"Pyrallis, are you coming?" Her voice was soft and clear, as it has always been. A smile adorned her aged features as she stopped momentarily to let him catch up.   
  
After what seemed like ages, she finally stopped and declared that they were 'here'. A mountainous rock that vaguely resembled a Typhlosion. A tiny stream trickled nearby, and the presence of life was everywhere. Slowly and painfully, she sat on the ash-covered rock and looked to Pyrallis. He hesitated, then deftly padded over to her, and stretched out on his stomach beside her. Smiling again, she reached out to place a weathered hand on his broad head. He purred…   
  


  
  
  
_"Pyrallis, you have to help me!!" She cried desperately, clawing at the man who held her captive. The large Rocket tightened his grasp on her, and tried to make a run for it with her as his captive.   
From out of seemingly nowhere, the ferocious Quilava leapt at the man and sank his sharp teeth into his arm. The man recoiled in pain, his face twisting in horror, and let out a blood-curdling shriek. Only after he let go of the girl did Pyrallis release him from his jaws. The man turned and ran.   
  
_

_  
The girl fell backwards, and landed on her butt. Everything was happening so fast, the forest… it was spinning… She moaned… "Pyrallis…" She cried softly. Hearing his name, he bounded over to her. She grabbed hold of him as soon as he was near enough, and buried her face into his soft fur, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "I was so scared… You could have been killed…" His fur was damp down, but he didn't mind… "You're my best friend… Don't ever leave…" He smiled inwardly. 'never will…' _  
  
  


  
  
It was silent, save for the chirping of Swablu and fighting of Skarmory for territory.   
  


  
"Thank you," she said finally, shattering the early morning silence. "Thank you for being my best friend…" Her hand remained stationary on his head. He was relaxed now, and purred as loud as his age permitted. She spoke again. "I never want to leave here…"   
  
  


  
  
_They had done it. They had beaten the pokemon league. They were champions, legends. She had grown up into a fine, beautiful woman of seventeen, and a great trainer. And he of course, had evolved.   
  
_

_  
After the ceremony, he was relaxing on a special cushion that she had bought for him years ago. Only he was permitted to sleep on it. Pyrallis smiled. She loved him the most out of all of her many pokemon.   
  
_

_  
She walked casually into the room and sat on the floor next to him. He looked up at her, and she answered with a smile. And a hug. As she had done so many times before, she buried her face into his soft fur. "I love you so much… You're so very special to me… And I'm very proud of the way you battled today…"   
  
_

_  
Pyrallis smiled. _  
  
  
  


  
She was still now, and her hand was cold, though it still lay firmly on his head. It was dark; they had been there all day. She had slipped away while he was reminiscing about old times. Somewhere deep in both their hearts they knew this would be their last day together. And yet, it was only the beginning. Pyrallis smiled broadly through his tears… He laid his head down on the soft grass, partially wet from the dew beginning to form. Amazingly, her hand still lay on his head. He smiled again, and murmured into the darkness. 'Goodnight, Crystal…'   
  


  
He didn't move again. 


End file.
